Light management system (LMS) may use a functional association of luminaires. Such an association may include luminaires associated based on for example daylight harvesting or occupancy detection. Some existing light management systems may use low voltage wiring or a logical addressing scheme to control a group of associated luminaires. Low voltage wiring connecting each of the luminaires in the association determines membership of devices in a functional association by physically connecting all member devices together on a common channel.
Logical addressing schemes may be used in digital LMS (wired or wireless) to define membership in a functional association. Setting up a digital LMS typically requires devices that are first distinguished from one another by causing them to produce a visual pattern that is noticeable by a technician. Software is then used to read the unique identifier of a visually distinguishable device to correlate the identifier to one or more physical devices. Once identified, each device is manually added to one or more functional associations.
This is a prescriptive process whereby the correlation of devices depends on a logical network address to map devices to the same functional association. During operation, the logical address is encoded in the communication signal according to rules set by the communication protocol. Logical address types may include broadcast, multi-cast and uni-cast addresses used to transmit data to all nodes, a group of nodes or a unique node connected to a network, respectively.
Every device that receives the communication message may then determine whether or not to process and respond to the message based on its membership in the given logical address type.
Building automation systems may include LMS in addition to other systems such as HVAC (heating, ventilation and air conditioning) and shading. Such systems may have a common control systems, share user interfaces and share sensors and feedback mechanisms.
Although existing systems may provide some control over LMS, they may not provide optimal, efficient setup and control.